Flight
by ShougiKnight
Summary: Another assignment. Write a screenplay with fantasy cast. Diana in an Amazonian competition. Constructive criticism welcomed. And for the record, I realize this resembles a scene in the newest Batman movie but I wrote this about six months before the movie came out.


_Flight_

**Cast**

Diana Lynda Carter (original Diana/Wonder Woman)

Autumn Renee O'Connor (Gabrielle from Xena Warrior Princess)

Victoria Rachel McAdams (Mean Girls and Sherlock Holmes)

Queen Hippolyta Glenn Close

Announcer #1 Olivia DeHavilland

Announcer #2 Drew Barrymore

This is a prequel to the classic Wonder Woman story explaining the society that she came from on Themiscyra; this scene is a sports competition and shows the emotion, high stakes, and reputations on the line.

SCENE ONE:

(Pan out over a huge cheering, all female audience in a stadium style arena. Pull in and show Queen Hippolyta enter the Royal box to massive applause)

QUEEN HIPPOLYTA: Welcome Ladies, to this year's Flight. (more applause) This competition is a long-standing tradition, as you all know. It is important in every warrior's life to learn the feeling of failure. In every war, there will be battles where you will go in knowing that all odds are stacked against you. Sisters, we learn to go on. We uphold our honor and fight. We go as far as we possibly can go. We never stop trying, each year we train, pushing aside the feelings of unworthiness and doubt. We train through the overwhelming feelings of stolen victories. This is what makes us strong. We strive farther than all others, and that is what our advantage is. Men never dream of striving for the impossible. But for us, the impossible is a goal. And we will achieve heights far greater than Men who are limited to earthly possibilities. We will not stop when we reach goals, there is always the impossible to strive for.

(hushed silence for a moment)

And now, for our final event of this competition; may the flight commence!

(In the center of the arena two high-dive like platforms are over a large pool. Padded ladders drop down from the high platforms, one has a runway-like length stretching out over the pool. Platforms are about fifty feet apart)

ANNOUNCER #1: Thank you, Queen Hippolyta. And now for the line-up of this year's flight.

ANNOUNCER #2: (mischievous) Yes, who wants a dunking?

(Announcer #1 shoots a look to Announcer #2)

ANNOUNCER #1: (Ignores her) First on our line-up is Athena Willow from the Northern Villages.

(Girl runs down the length of the runway and long jumps, reaching for the bottom rung of the padded ladder, misses and twists to finish in a dive into the pool)

ANNOUNCER #2: (grins) A clean fall! Get used to that, ladies, you'll see a lot of it!

ANNOUNCER #1: (Still giving #2 a look) With a determined try from Miss Willow, what do the judges say?

(Glances down to a judging box where five ladies hold up numbers)

A solid performance, her reach looked to be approximately 17 inches from the bottom rung. Congratulations, Miss Willow!

ANNOUNCER #2: (cheerfully) And comparing that to her score last year, that's an improvement of two inches! Great job! You didn't fail as badly this time!

(audience laughs, ANNOUNCER #1 glares)

ANNOUNCER #1: For our next competitor we have Miss Megara Arachne from the Central Villages

ANNOUNCER #2: Wasn't she the third runner up from last year?

ANNOUNCER #1: Yes, she was, Miss Arachne was the third runner up with an astounding 12 inches last competition!

(Girl runs down the runway and launches into series of tumbling flips)

It looks like she's aiming for the aerodynamics this time…how far will she make it?

(Girl snaps out of flip at the last second and reaches for the bottom rung, missing and ending in a clean dive)

Fantastic! Her timing was immaculate. That just goes to show what practice will do for you!

ANNOUNCER #2: Remind me to ask her later how she avoids getting dizzy with all of those flips.

ANNOUNCER #1: What do the judges say? (glances down) 11.5 inches! Phenomenal! And so early in the competition! Wonderful job, Miss Arachne! Another improvement from last year!

(crowd erupts in excited cheers)

ANNOUNCER #1: (waits for crowd to calm down) Time for number three! Miss Artemis Delphi from the Southern Monastery! (fades out as scene changes)

(backstage with girls waiting in line for their turn at the Flight)

AUTUMN: Really, Diana. Why are you so worried?

DIANA: I didn't get a chance to compete last year because I was doing my meditation retreat.

AUTUMN: You've been training for months. I'm sure you'll do fine. There's nothing to worry about.

DIANA: I guess so… (obviously thinking about other things)

AUTUMN: Look on the bright side. At least you don't have to worry about beating last year's score. I don't think I'll ever get below twenty inches ever again.

DIANA: (chuckles) that's hardly your fault. You were born with short legs.

AUTUMN: Yeah, unlike you. What are you so worried about anyway. It's not like anyone expects you to make it.

DIANA: Well I'm worried about Mother for one thing.

AUTUMN: oh yeah, the Queen didn't want you to participate at all. Isn't she the one who sent you on your retreat last year so you couldn't compete?

DIANA: Yes. As much as I love my mother she can be a bit too overprotective sometimes.

AUTUMN: Hey, cheer up, it's her job! (gives her a one armed hug) Besides, its normal to stress about this competition. Everyone's watching, right? We're all nervous.

(a few girls around them look over at them and nod, chuckling nervously)

VICTORIA: (talking to friends loudly across the room; showing off) In practice last week I actually brushed the bottom rung. There's no way I'm going to fall this year. I'll be the champion two years running. Tch, eight inches last year. Watch me improve by six. (shoots a superior glance in Diana's direction)

(girls around her murmur an agreement)

Diana! What a pleasure to see you here!

AUTUMN: (mutters) lying cat…

DIANA: (half-smiles at Autumn's comment and turns to Victoria) Oh, Victoria, you're looking lovely, as usual.

VICTORIA: I am, aren't I? (smiles and flips hair) So what was your score last year? Do you think you'll beat it?

DIANA: (blushes slightly) I actually didn't compete last year.

VICTORIA: (feigns shock) You didn't?

DIANA: (shakes head) I was doing my mandatory meditative retreat at the southern monasteries.

VICTORIA: (laughs fakely) Well then I guess you're guaranteed to beat your score!

(her 'posse' giggles behind her)

Congrats on your 1000% improvement, darling!

(waves over her shoulder and walks back to the other side of the room)

AUTUMN: (fuming and red-faced) that cat! How dare she? She knew you weren't here! That's the only reason she placed so high last year! Ooh. If I didn't have these short legs, I'd show her!

DIANA: (still blushing a bit; puts a hand on Autumns shoulder) Now Autumn, your legs aren't that short. Don't worry about her. Besides, maybe she'll trip.

(Both girls smirk)

AUTUMN: Well, one can dream, right?

(scene to the bench at the base of the platform)

VICTORIA: (growls to one of her posse) Don't you _dare_ get a better score than me, got it? You'd better be solid between fifteen and twenty. Better than that _Autumn_ slob but you'd better be far below my score. Got it?

(girl nods and steps toward ladder)

VICTORIA: (to herself) I swear, I have to do all the work around here.

(Autumn steps out into the bench area)

Where's your body guard, shorty? (sneers) I never see you around without her.

AUTUMN: (ignoring Victoria with effort; turns to another girl) Wow, this bench area is pretty big for only allowing five girls at a time, don't you think?

(girl nods awkwardly, glancing fearfully in Victoria's direction)

(still to girl; slaps shoulder reassuringly) You're up next, may Hera give you strength.

(the girl smiles at this, nods silently and steps up to the ladder; Victoria fuming at being ignored; Autumn smirks at this)

DIANA: (steps out into bench area; mutters) Zeus, did they have to put me last? I don't do well with pressure like this.

(Autumn smiles and they step off to the side away from Victoria and start chatting; scene changes back to the announcer booth)

ANNOUNCER #1: We're getting down to the last few contestants, girls! Next up is Miss Victoria Heracles, our grand champion last year with an astounding 8 inches! Let's hear a round of applause

(polite applause)

ANNOUNCER #2: She's lean, she's mean, she's a flying machine!

(audience giggles)

Victoriaaa! (sarcastic tone; obviously over the top; audience cheers politely)

(Victoria runs and jumps with perfect form and gracefully swan dives after missing the bottom rung.)

ANNOUNCER #1: What's the verdict? …(pauses and looks at judges) 6.5 inches! Wow! Congratulations, Victoria!

(audience applauds with genuine enthusiasm)

AUTUMN: (wilts) I swear, they put me between you two just to make you look better.

DIANA: (giggles) I don't do the line-up, don't look at me.

(smiles gently)

You're up, now remember, what's the one piece of advice I have for you.

AUTUMN: (grimaces) Don't belly flop.

DIANA: (Smiles cheerfully and hugs her) Don't belly flop. You'll be fine. Go get'em.

AUTUMN: (smiles and shakily reaches for the ladder) Thanks, Di. See you on the other side.

(Annnouncers continue announcing while Diana looks on nervously)

ANNOUNCER #1: Congratulations Miss Autumn Lamb, 18.5 inches! That's a full inch and a half improvement from last year!

(Crowd cheers politely)

ANNOUNCER #2: And now for what you've all been waiting for. Our final competitor of the day, Princess Diana!

(Arena erupts with sound; but fades out to silence as Diana reaches to climb the ladder. Climbing slowly, confident at first and slowing toward the top; she looks out over the height and it spins slightly, short montage of training sessions flash behind her as she begins to run powerfully down the runway, in slow motion she leaps out straight as the rung across the pool nears. Her fingers stretch and in the training montage behind her she sees her hands missing the rung every time. A white flash and suddenly she is hanging from the bottom rung. The Announcers go quiet, the Arena falls silent. 5 (plus) seconds of shocked faces before the Arena explodes with cheering. Arms shaking, Diana pulls herself up onto the sturdy bottom rung and climbs the ladder to the platform. Her mother, the Queen steps out of her box and across the platform to meet her. Amidst insanely wild cheering they embrace, both with tears running down their faces)

QUEEN HIPPOLYTA: Congratulations, daughter. Your hard work finally paid off.

(to the crowd)

As the completion of this jump has never happened before I would like to remind you all of the prize that follows.

(the crowd hushes in anticipation)

(reverently) The winged sandals of Hermes. Congratulations, Diana, Champion of Themiscyra.

(Diana openly crying now; accepts the sandals and hugs her mother again amid the wild applause of the entire arena, except a shocked Victoria, Queen holds her hands up in pride and the cheers grow even louder)

END SCENE


End file.
